Winter
by Sei Sei Seijuuro
Summary: Musim dingin kali ini, setidaknya Akashi merasa lebih hangat.


Liburan musim dingin.

Biasanya, disaat hari seperti ini, Akashi akan sangat malas untuk melakukan apapun. Memangnya siapa yang berminat melakukan banyak hal di hari yang dingin dan penuh salju? Oh, banyak sih. Tapi, liburan favorit bagi anak remaja itu adalah musim panas. Banyak hal yang bisa dilakukan di musim panas daripada musim dingin. Main basket pun tidak akan bisa dihari seperti ini.

Akashi hanya duduk santai didekat jendela dengan secangkir teh dan camilan ringan. Memandangi butir – butir salju yang turun dengan perlahan – lahan. Ia bosan. Jurjur, meski ia malas untuk keluar dari rumah, tapi berada didalam rumah besar tanpa melakukan apapun begini sungguh membosankan. Akashi dilemma, satu sisi ia ingin sekali pergi keluar dan melakukan hal – hal untuk membunuh rasa bosannya, namun sisi lain dirinya menolak dan lebih memilih untuk bermalas – malasan saja dirumah.

Hah… sungguh membosankan.

Besok tanggal dua puluh Desember dan itu hari ulang tahunnya. Inginnya ia merayakan hari itu dengan teman – temannya. Mentraktir mereka ke restoran misalnya? Dasar orang kaya!

Tapi semua teman klub basket Rakuzan sudah punya rencana masing – masing. Kebanyakan dari mereka sih pergi kerumah saudaranya atau kerumah Kakek—Nenek mereka. Disini hanya Akashi saja yang tidak punya rencana menghabiskan liburan. Yang ia lakukan dalam beberapa hari ini hanya malas – malasan sambil memandangi salju yang turun lewat jendela kamarnya. lama – lama rasa bosannya memuncak juga.

Midorima sama sekali tidak mengiriminya pesan apapun. Oh? Kalian pasti bingung mengapa Midorima harus repot – repot mengirimi Akashi pesan sementara dirinya sendiri pasti sedang sibuk dengan kegiatannya sendiri. Tentu saja karena hubungan mereka sudah lebih jauh lagi. Tidak lagi sebatas mantan rekan satu tim. Tapi… lebih kepada dua orang yang saling merasa memiliki satu sama lain. Akashi hanya bosan kok. Kalau saja Akashi ada kegiatan, ia tidak akan merasa kesal begini hanya karena tidak ada pesan satupun dari Midorima. Akashi kembali meraih posel merahnya dan menekan – nekan beberapa tombolnya bermaksud untuk mengirim pesan kepada kekasih hijaunya itu.

Akashi kembali memandangi salju yang turun kian deras. Udara semakin dingin padahal ia sudah mengenakan baju tebal serta menyalakan pemanas ruangannya. Suasana rumahnya sepi, sama seperti sebelum – sebelumnya. Ayahnya sibuk bekerja. Mereka hanya bisa berkumpul saat makan malam dan sarapan. Paling lama hanya satu jam setelah itu mereka akan kembali kepada rutinitas masing – masing. Akashi sekolah dan Ayahnya pergi bekerja. Di akhir pekan biasanya Ayahnya ada dirumah, tapi untuk bisa bicara saja agak sulit. Meski dirumah, pria yang berstatus sebagai Ayah Akashi itu selalu terlihat sibuk diruang kerjanya. Berkutat dengan laptop dan berkas – berkas yang menggunung di meja kerjanya. Hanya dengan melihat itu, Akashi tahu jika Ayahnya sedang tidak bisa diganggu. Maka ia akan mengurungkan niatnya untuk minimal bisa berbicang – bincang dengan beliau.

Akashi tidak kesepian kok. Hal seperti ini sudah biasa, dan Akashi mampu menerimanya dengan lapang dada. Toh Ayahnya bekerja juga untuk dirinya. Jika tidak, mana mungkin Ayahnya mau menjadi duda diusia muda seperti itu. Jika Ayahnya ingin menikah lagi, masih banyak wanita – wanita yang pastinya mau menjadi istrinya. Tapi sayang, posisi Ibu nya tidak bisa digantikan di hati Akashi. Jika Ayahnya ingin menikah lagi, Akashi tidak akan melarangnya, tapi Akashi tetap tidak bisa menganggap wanita itu sebagai Ibu nya. Dan untunglah, Ayahnya selalu mencintai Ibunya sehingga sampai sekarangpun, daripada memikirkan wanita pengganti, Ayahnya lebih memilih menyibukkan diri dengan pekerjaan untuk membiayai segala yang Akashi butuhkan.

Akashi kembali meraih poselnya dan memeriksa apakah ada balasan dari pesan yang ia kirimkan kepada Midorima. Sayang, Akashi tidak mendapat respon apa – apa. Akashi menggigiti bibirnya yang pucat karena dingin. Ia kembali menghela napas. Bosan sekali.

Hm… mungkin menelepon Midorima saja. Pemuda itu pasti menjawab panggilannya 'kan.

 _Tut… tut… tut…_

Bunyi nada sambung terdengar di telinga Akashi, cukup lama hingga ia bisa bernapas lega ketika suara Midorima menyapanya diseberang sana.

" **Moshi… moshi…"**

Tanpa sadar Akashi tersenyum mendengar suara Midorima. "Kau sedang apa?" Tanya Akashi datar. Pasti ada alasan mengapa Midorima tidak membalas pesannya. Huh, Akashi jadi merasa seperti seorang perempuan yang pemarah hanya karena pesannya tidak dibalas oleh pacarnya. Tapi Akashi 'kan memang benci diabaikan, bahkan untuk sebuah pesan.

" **Oh, Aku diperjalanan,** _ **nanodayo.**_ **"**

Kening Akashi mengerut mendengarnya. Seingatnya Midorima bilang jika ia tidak punya rencana apapun di musim dingin dan hanya berada dirumah saja.

"Kemana?"

" **Ke rumah saudara. Ada apa Sei?"**

"Oh. Ya sudah, aku tutup panggilannya, _jaa._ "

Akashi mengakhirinya dengan cepat bahkan sebelum Midorima mengatakan dengan jelas kemana ia akan pergi. Akashi memang mendengar sedikit suara kereta di telepon tadi. Rasanya semakin membosankan. Ah, bahkan Midorima juga pergi berlibur kerumah saudaranya.

"Apa aku akan benar – benar terabaikan?" Gumam Akashi lemah. Ada nada sedih ketika kalimat itu meluncur dari kedua belah bibirnya.

Ia beranjak ketempat tidur dan membaringakan dirinya lalu menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya hingga kekepala. Ah, membosankan sekali. Akashi ketiduran hingga beberapa jam.

.

.

Saat terbangun, hari sudah gelap. Akashi melihat gorden jendela yang masih terbuka. "Pukul berapa?" gumam Akashi sambil melirik jam yang ada di nakas disamping tempat tidurnya. Jarum jam disana menujukkan pukul Sembilan malam. Oh, lama sekali ia tidur.

Ia memijit pelipisnya untuk meredakan rasa pusing yang tiba – tiba menyerang. Barangkali karena ia terlalu lama tidur. Akashi duduk diam di atas ranjang, kedua matanya menyapu keseluruh ruangan kamarnya. Tidak ada yang berubah sama sekali, bahkan cangkir dan teko teh yang ada dimeja dekat jendela juga masih sama seperti sebelum Akashi tidur. Berarti belum ada satu pelayanpun yang masuk kesini. Pantas saja Akashi sampai kebablasan tidur. Tapi kenapa? Bukankah biasanya selalu ada pelayan pribadinya yang akan membangunkan Akashi? Pria dewasa yang umurnya lebih tua dari umur Ayahnya sendiri, pelayan yang sudah ada disini bahkan sebelum dirinya lahir. Orang kepercayaan Ayahnya, satu – satunya pelayan yang juga dihormati secara penuh oleh keluarganya. Tapi kenapa beliau tidak ada?

Akashi menghela napas. Entah mengapa, hari ini sepertinya semua orang mengabaikannya. Tadi pagi ia sempat mengintip ke ruang kerja Ayahnya dan menemukan beliau sedang tertidur di kursi dan Akashi hanya menyelimutinya kemudian pergi. Padahal ia ingin sekali berbicara dengan Ayahnya. Rasanya musim dingin kali ini semakin dingin bagi Akashi. Ia turun dari ranjangnya dan bergegas kekamar mandi untuk membasuh dirinya. Mungkin itu akan sedikit menyegarkan kepalanya yang pusing karena terlalu banyak memikirkan orang – orang di hari ini. Disudut hatinya ada sedikit rasa khawatir bahwa besok ia akan merayakan ulang tahunnya sendirian. Meski kelihatannya Akashi bukan jenis orang yang meributkan hal – hal seperti itu, tapi hey, bukankah normal jika seseorang menganggap penting hari ulang tahunnya 'kan? Toh yang Akashi harapkan bukan kado. Ia hanya butuh ditemani, itu saja.

Akashi kembali dari acara mandinya setelah setengah jam lamanya. Ini melebihi waktu mandinya yang biasa. Di musim dingin begini, berendam di air hangat pun rasanya pasti kurang nyaman. Tapi Akashi sedang ingin mendinginkan pikirannya, dan tanpa sadar sudah setengah jam ia disana.

Sudah pukul setengah sepuluh malam ya. Akashi sama sekali belum makan sejak ia tidur siang tadi. Perutnya terasa agak perih, namun ia mengabaikannya. Rasanya tidak berselera, dan Akashi lebih memilih kembali berbaring di ranjangnya dan berusaha untuk tidur. Sayangnya ia tidak bisa. Bagaimana mungkin Akashi akan terlelap saat dirinya baru saja bangun setengah jam yang lalu? Meski udara dingin dan terasa nyaman untuk tidur.

Akashi kembali bangun. "Sial! Benar – benar menyebalkan." Desisnya kesal. Akashi berjalan menuju ruangan disamping kamarnya. Ruangan itu terhubung dengan kamarnya melalui sebuah pintu di samping lemari pakaiannya. Itu ruangan membaca Akashi. Ayahnya membuatkan khusus untuk Akashi yang sejak dulu suka sekali membaca. Dulu Akashi sering berada disini bersama Ayah atau Ibu nya. Dulu sekali ketika Ibunya masih hidup. Setelah Ibu nya meninggal, Ayahnya juga tidak pernah lagi berada disini menemaninya membaca. Ya ampun, mendadak Akashi jadi melankolis begini hanya karena kebosanannya—dan kesepian?

Akashi meraih sebuah buku tebal sambil sesekali melirik jam dinding besar yang menggantung di sebelahnya. Tinggal beberapa jam lagi hari ulang tahunnya. Oh, Akashi akan benar – benar sendirian.

 _Tok… tok…_

Akashi meletakkan bukunya. Jika ada yang mengetuk pintu ruang baca nya pasti antara Ayahnya atau pelayan pribadinya. Hanya mereka orang – orang yang diperbolehkan masuk kekamarnya tanpa izin darinya.

"Selamat malam, Tuan muda." Oh? Pelayan. Pria dewasa berstelan hitam itu membungkuk sopan.

Akashi mendekat kearahnya dengan wajah datarnya. "Ada apa?"

"Silahkan ikut saya sebentar, Tuan muda." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

Akashi mengerutkan keningnya kebingungan. "Kenapa aku harus?"

Pelayan itu hanya tersenyum. Ini semakin membuat Akashi tampak lebih kebingungan lagi. Senyum itu memiliki sesuatu. Seperti ada hal yang disembunyikan dari senyuman itu. Tapi Akashi diam saja dan mengangguk setuju.

"Silahkan Tuan."

Akashi hanya mengikuti langkah pria itu dalam diam. Masih di wilayah rumahnya kok. Memang rumah keluarga Akashi 'kan luas. Aomine dan Kise bahkan pernah dengan noraknya bilang jika rumah Akashi bagaikan istana.

Pelayan itu membawa Akashi ke halaman belakang. Disana biasanya Akashi bermain basket, sendiri atau bersama teman – temannya. Ada sebuah _banner_ besar bertuliskan OTTANJOUBI OMEDETOU* (*pakai tulisan Jepang :'v ) Akashi teridam melihatnya. Perlahan, segerombolan manusia mulai menghampirinya. Ada banyak teman – teman Rakuzan nya. Lalu _Kiseki no Sedai_ , Seirin, Kaijou, Shuutoku, Yosen, dan Touo _Gakuen_. Diantara mereka, ada Midorima yang tersenyum lembut menatap Akashi. Heh? Bukankah pemuda itu tadi bilang jika ia akan kerumah saudaranya? Dasar pembohong.

" _Ottanjoubi Omedetou,_ Seijuuro." Akashi mendongak. Ayahnya tersenyum lembut sambil membelai kepala Akashi. Sentuhan itu membawa gelenyar aneh di dada Akashi. Rasa senang membuncah yang rasanya tak mampu Akashi jelaskan. Akashi memang bukan anak manja, tapi apa salah jika ia merindukan perhatian Ayahnya? Satu – satunya orang tua yang ia miliki. Keluarga nya.

Dan hanya karena sentuhan itu, bulir – bulir air mata menetes dikedua pipi Akashi. Masaomi—Ayah Akashi terkejut melihat putra nya menangis seperti itu. Ia mendekat dan menarik putra nya kedalam pelukannya.

" _Ara… ara…_ kenapa anak Otou- _sama_ menangis?" Bisiknya pelan.

Akashi menghapus air matanya dengan kasar. "Aku… tidak!"

Tentu saja. Mana mungkin Akashi mengakui jika dirinya menangis. Bukan Akashi sekali. Masaomi melepaskan pelukannya dan menangkup kedua pipi putranya. Oh, Sei- _chan_ manisnya tetap cengeng ternyata. Ia terkekeh melihat wajah Akashi yang memerah.

"Maafkan Otou- _sama_ yang mengabaikanmu, Seijuuro."

Akashi mendongak. "Tou- _sama_ hanya sibuk, 'kan. Tapi, _Arigatou._ " Dan Akashi berjinjit untuk mencium pipi Ayahnya. Astaga… manis sekali.

Mereka berdua tidak sadar bahwa ada banyak pasang mata yang melihat drama keluarga dadakan itu dengan ekspresi macam – macam. Ada yang ikut terbawa perasaan, dan ada yang hanya tersenyum.

" _Ara…_ kenapa kalian tidak laksanakan saja pestanya?" Masaomi tertawa melihat teman – teman Akashi yang memandangi mereka dengan berbagai macam ekspresi. Benar – benar menghibur.

Midorima mendekat kearah Akashi, ia sempat memandang Masaomi dan pria itu mengangguk sambil tersenyum kepadanya. Oh? Direstui kah?

" _Ottanjoubi Omedetou,_ Sei- _chan._ " Godanya sambil menyerahkan sebuah kado.

Sebuah perempatan imajiner mendarat di kening Akashi. Siapa yang menyuruh pemuda hijau itu memanggilnya _–chan?_ Hanya Ayah dan Ibu nya yang boleh. Sebenarnya tidak ada alasan khusus. Hanya saja, _suffiks_ _–chan_ terdengar manis sekali. Akashi laki – laki ingat?

"Kau bohong! Kau bilang kerumah saudaramu." Akashi menatap tajam Midorima, sementara pemuda berkaca mata itu hanya terkekeh.

"Bukan maksudku _nanodayo._ Kalau aku bilang yang sebenarnya, tidak akan jadi kejutan. Oh ya, aku bingung ingin membelikan apa sebagai kadomu, kau sudah punya segalanya. Kuharap kau mau menyimpannya."

Akashi cemberut. "Memangnya aku pernah membuang kado – kado kalian? Se-aneh apapun yang kalian berikan padaku. Aku tetap menyimpannya."

Midorima tersenyum. Dibalik sifat arogannya, Akashi juga punya sisi kekanakan yang kuat, dan sebenarnya itu cukup menghibur Midorima. Sisi itu begitu menggemaskan.

Pemuda hijau itu menarik Akashi dan menenggelamkannya kedalam rengkuhannya. Akashi tersenyum dan balas melingkarkan lengannya ke tubuh Midorima. Mereka berpelukan cukup lama hingga suara deheman menghentikan mereka. Wajah Midorima memerah, melihat seluruh rekan – rekannya memandangi dia dan Akashi sambil menggodanya. Ia melirik Akashi yang berdiri disampingnya. Si merah manis itu sedikit menunduk, dan oh? Apakah telinga Akashi memerah?

" _Get a room, please!"_ Itu teriakan Kagami Taiga. Sementara yang lain hanya tertawa.

Mereka semua melaksanakan pesta ulang tahun Akashi dengan bahagia, padahal tengah malam. Akashi senang sekali. Apalagi dengan kehadiran Midorima serta Ayahya. Semoga hal seperti ini bisa terulang lagi tahu depan.

.

.

Pukul tiga pagi mereka semua menumpang tidur dirumah Akashi. Ada banyak kamar, dan mereka memilih sekamar berdua dengan cara _lotre._ Kalau Midorima sih, jelas ia akan tidur sekamar di ruangan Akashi. Mereka sempat menggoda Akashi dan Midorima saat keduanya hendak masuk kekamar. Dasar sialan!

Midorima melepas jaketnya dan hanya menggunakan kemeja dan celana panjang. Meski cuaca dingin begini, Midorima sudah biasa hanya dengan pakaian seperti ini. Ia memandang keluar jendela. Oh, salju semakin deras saja. Akashi sudah siap sedia ditempat tidur. Ia memakai baju tidurnya yang biasa. Sebuah kemeja besar dengan celana pendek setengah paha. Sangat mengundang.

"Shin, kau tidak mau tidur?" Tanya Akashi.

Midorima memandang Akashi yang terlentang di tempat tidur dengan paha putihnya yang terekspos tanpa pertahanan.

"Kau menggodaku, _nanodayo?_ " Tanya Midorima sembari mendekati Akashi.

"Ha? Menggoda apa?"

"Kenapa kau memakai pakaian seperti itu?" Tanya Midorima.

Akashi mengerutkan alisnya. "Loh, aku selalu memakai pakaian seperti ini saat tidur. Kau saja yang tidak tahu." Sindir Akashi ketus.

Midorima terkekeh mendengarnya. Kekanakan sekali Akashi. Midorima naik ke sisi ranjang satunya. "Pakai selimutmu, _nanodayo._ Kau nanti kedinginan."

"Aku sudah menyalakan penghangat ruangan kok."

Midorima menghela napas. "Baiklah kalau begitu, awas kalau kau sakit."

Akashi tertawa. "Oh ya, Shin. Kau tidak ingin menciumku?" Tanya Akashi tiba – tiba.

Kalau saja Midorima sedang makan, mungkin ia akan tersedak. Sayangnya ia tidak. "Kenapa kau bertanya, _nanodayo?_ "

"Hm… kau biasanya, selalu menciumku saat kita bertemu."

Midorima menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau merindukanku eh?" godanya.

"Apa? Tidak kok." Oh? Apakah Akashi mulai ketularan sifat _tsundere_ Midorima?

Midorima tersenyum melihat ekspresi Akashi. Ini menyenangkan. Setelah mereka semua kembali berbaikan, Akashi jadi lebih ekspresif seperti dulu atau bahkan lebih. Midorima sering gemas melihat wajah Akashi yang manis itu. Memang, wajah manis seperti itu tidak cocok untuk bersikap sombong ya… meski Akashi juga sombong disaat – saat tertentu.

Midorima mendekati Akashi, menahan lengan pemuda mungil itu, sementara Akashi menatap Midorima dengan raut wajah bingung.

"Kau mau apa?"

Midorima menyeringai. "Kau yang minta, _nanodayo._ "

Akashi ikut menyeringai. Ia melingkarkan kedua lengannya di leher Midorima. Sejak kapan Akashi jadi nakal begitu? Tapi jika sikap itu hanya kepada Midorima, maka ia tidak keberatan.

Midorima mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Akashi. sebelumnya ia sudah melepas kacamatanya dan meletakkannya di nakas samping tempat tidur. Ini bukan pertama kali mereka berciuman, tapi Akashi tetap saja masih merasakan sensasi luar biasa ketika bibir Midorima menyentuh bibirnya sendiri. Perutnya terasa mulas dan jantungnya berdegup tak beraturan, dan sepertinya Midorima sendiri juga merasakan hal yang sama. Saat bibir mereka bertautan, badan Midorima selalu menempeli Akashi hingga mereka bisa dengan mudah saling merasakan detak jantung masing – masing. Apalagi sekarang, posisi mereka tengah berbaring dengan Midorima yang menindih Akashi.

Akashi mengeratkan pelukannya saat merasakan lidah Midorima menerobos masuk kedalam mulutnya. Oh, Midorima cukup lihai dalam bermain lidah. Entah bagaimana bisa seperti itu padahal Midorima belum pernah berciuman dengan siapapun selain Akashi.

"Hmmmnggh…." Desahan Akashi keluar begitu saja. Belum lagi dengan tangan besar Midorima yang dengan nakalnya membelai paha mulus Akashi. Midorima memang _tsundere_ , tapi jika mereka sedang berdua saja entah kenapa dia berubah menjadi agresif dan mesum.

Akashi memukul dada Midorima, berharap pemuda itu melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. dada Akashi rasanya sakit karena tidak bernapas. Midorima yang mengerti akan kebutuhan oksigen Akashi segera melepaskan pagutannya. Wajah Akashi memerah dengan napas tersengal – sengal dan mata sayunya.

"Kau baik – baik saja, _nanodayo?_ " Midorima menyibak rambut merah Akashi yang jatuh menutupi dahinya.

"Dasar kau mesum!" Akashi memukul lengan Midorima, namun ditahan oleh si kacamata. Midorima kemudian menahan kedua lengan Akashi disamping tubuhnya dan kembali mendekati pemuda itu. Salahkan saja Akashi yang terus saja menggodanya. Midorima lemah terhadap Akashi.

Midorima menenggelamkan kepalanya di perpotongan leher Akashi, mengendusnya kemudian menjilatnya dengan gerakan sensual membuat tubuh Akashi menegang merasakan sentuhan itu. Gigitan – gigitan kecil diterimanya sementara Akashi hanya pasrah dan berusaha meredam suara – suara yang mendesak ingin keluar dari dasar tenggorokannya. Ciuman dan gigitan Midorima benar – benar melemahkan Akashi. Ia kemudian kembali menyerang bibir Akashi.

"Cukup Shin…. Mmmh…" Akashi berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Midorima yang mulai nakal bergerilya didalam kemeja Akashi.

Percuma saja. Kadar kemesuman Midorima 'kan meningkat drastis saat dirinya hanya berdua saja dengan Akashi. persiapkan dirimu Akashi. Barangkali kau akan susah jalan pagi nanti.

.

.

Paginya Akashi bagun lebih dulu. Ia memegangi pinggangnya yang pegal – pegal. Sialan! Midorima benar – benar menghajarnya dengan brutal. Akashi berdiri, berniat untuk kekamar mandi. Tapi saat ia baru saja berjalan beberapa langkah, cairan Midorima mengalir melewati pahanya. Akashi membeku. Sial! Sebanyak itukah. Buru – buru ia berlari kekamar mandi sebelum semakin banyak cairan yang jatuh ke lantai kamarnya. ia harus segera membersihkannya nanti.

Akashi mandi agak lama dari biasanya. Tentu saja untuk membersihkan 'bekas' Midorima perlu usaha ekstra. Apalagi mengeluarkan 'bekas' Midorima didalamnya.

Saat keluar dari kamar mandi. Midorima sudah bangun. Ia terlihat kebingungan mencari kacamatanya. Akashi yang baik hati meraih kacamata Midorima dan memberikannya kepada pemuda itu. Pandangan Midorima semakin jelas ketika kacamata itu telah bertengger manis di hidungnya. Akashi keluar dari kamar mandi dengan _bathrobe_ sepaha dan mengekspos lehernya. Midorima sedikit kaget saat melihat bekasnya di leher hingga dada atas Akashi banyak sekali. Bagaimana reaksi Masaomi Ojii- _san_ jika tahu Midorima telah meniduri putra kesayangannya ya?

"Mandi sana! Kau terlihat berantakan." Ujar Akashi.

Midorima mengangguk dan segera mandi sementara Akashi mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian rumah nya yang biasa. Sebuah kemeja lengan pendek berwarna merah dan rompi kuning tua serta celana panjang hitam.

Midorima keluar setelahnya. Ia segera mengenakan pakaiannya. Akashi mengerutkan alis ketika Midorima memakai jaket dan sarung tangan miliknya.

"Kau mau pulang?" Tanya Akashi.

Midorima melihat raut tak suka Akashi ketika melihatnya berpakaian lengkap. "Nanti aku akan pulang, _nanodayo._ " Jawabnya.

Akashi tak mengatakan apapun. Ia membalikkan badan dan pura – pura menyibukkan diri dengan pakaiannya. Midorima peka terhadap tingkah laku Akashi. Pemuda itu pasti sedih.

Midorima mendekati Akashi dan melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Akashi sembari meletakkan kepalanya di pundak pemuda itu. "Jangan sedih, nanodayo. Nanti kita bisa bertemu lagi."

Akashi diam saja. Tak ada minat untuk membalas ucapan Midorima. Ini terlalu cepat. Apalagi sekarang liburan. Kenapa Midorima tidak tinggal disini lebih lama. Menemaninya menghabiskan liburan.

"Hey, jangan sedih." Midorima membalik tubuh Akashi dan memeluknya lebih erat. "Setelah lulus SMA aku akan meminta kepada Masaomi Ojii- _san_ supaya diperbolehkan tinggal denganmu. Kau akan kuliah di Tokyo 'kan? Atau kalian akan kembali ke rumah yang di Tokyo?"

"Kenapa kau tidak disini dulu?" Tanya Akashi.

Midorima menghela napas. kalau bisa sih ia ingin disini lebih lama, tapi ada banyak urusan yang harus ia kerjakan. Belum lagi orang tua nya yang tidak ada sehingga adiknya sendirian dirumah. Bisa dibunuh Midorima jika orang tua nya tahu ia meninggalkan adik perempuannya dirumah sendirian di musim dingin seperti ini. Gadis itu memang tidak keebratan ditinggalkan toh ia bukan gadis manja. Yang khawatir malah Midorima.

"Adikku dirumah sendirian, _nanodayo._ Aku bisa dibunuh orang tua ku kalau ketahuan meninggalkannya sendirian."

Akashi terkekeh. Kalau soal adiknya, Midorima memang tidak pernah mengabaikannya. Akashi tentu saja tidak cemburu. Meski ia tidak punya adik, tapi tanggung jawab keluarga itu yang terpenting. " _Souka._ Ya sudah pulanglah."

Midorima tersenyum. Mereka keluar dari kamar Akashi. teman – teman mereka sudah menunggu di ruang makan. Bahkan Ayah Akashi juga ada disana bersama mereka. beberapa dari mereka menggoda Midorima dan Akashi karena mereka keluar belakangan. Banyak makanan yang disajikan oleh pelayan keluarga Akashi. Mereka semua sarapan dengan riang. Masaomi pamit lebih dulu karena harus menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Akashi sempat meminta izin untuk ikut mengantar mereka ke stasiun dan untunglah diizinkan dengan syarat Akashi harus bersama dengan pelayannya.

Mereka semua bersiap – siap berangkat ke stasiun. Mobil – mobil keluarga Akashi sudah disiapkan untuk mengantar mereka semua. Akashi dan Midorima satu mobil tentu saja dengan pelayan pribadi Akashi yang bertugas sebagai supir.

Mereka turun di stasiun Kyoto. Semua berpamitan dengan Akashi. midorima mendekati Akashi dan menariknya kedalam pelukan. "Jangan memasang wajah sedih begitu, nanodayo."

"Huh? Aku biasa saja." Sangkalnya.

Midorima menangkup kedua pipi Akashi dan membuat pemuda itu mendongak menatapnya. Akashi tahu jika Midorima hendak menciumnya, dan ia dengan otomatis memejamkan matanya. Ciuman mereka hanya sebentar, mereka ingat tempat.

Akashi melambaikan tangannya kepada mereka semua. Ah, ia akan sendirian lagi di musim dingin. Tapi setidaknya musim dinginnya sudah lebih hangat dari hari – hari sebelumnya. Midorima mengiriminya pesan. Isinya hanya kalimat I LOVE YOU dan Akashi terkekeh membacanya. Dasar, _tsundere._ Kenapa harus lewat pesan? Kenapa tidak katakana langsung saja.

"Ayo pulang." Ujarnya kepada pelayan yang sejak tadi setia mendampinginya.

Pelayan itu membungkuk. Kemudian segera membukakakn pintu mobil. "Silahkan Tuan muda."

Mobil mereka melaju kembali ke kediaman Akashi. Akashi memandang keluar jendela. Rintik salju mulai turun. Akashi tersenyum melihatnya, ia teringat dengan mendiang Ibu nya. Akashi tidak kesepian kok. Musim dinginnya tahun ini menyenangkan, meski hanya sesaat setidaknya itu cukup menghangatkan hati Akashi.

.

.

.

END

A/N : Cieeee… direstui Cieeee… Abang Mido~

Hallo! Apa kabar. Kas bawain _fanfiction_ MidoAka lagi buat kalian penumpang kapal MidoAka. Hehehe. Lagi, ini _fanfiction_ terinspirasi dari _fan art_ MidoAka dimana mereka lagi ciuman di stasiun dengan pakaian tebal. Hehehe…tapi di _fan art_ itu Akashi yang bawa tas, kayak dia yang mau pergi. Di _fanfiction_ ini Mido yang pulang. Bebas 'kan ya… ingat slogan _fanfiction_. _Unleash your imagination_ wkwkwkwk

Gimana? Gimana?

Sampai jumpa di cerita Kas yang lain, _Jaa matta ashita~_


End file.
